crossover_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Crossover Universe
Crossover Universe is a community dedicated to internet culture of the (sort-of-recent) past, pop culture, and, mostly formerly, roleplaying. There's also channels and a board dedicated to tulpamancy, but it's not really a tulpa-focused server. History Roblox: TMRCRPE Crossover Universe began as a game on Roblox dedicated to roleplaying and chat freedom, since the community Tomo visited had gone downhill. Tomo was already burnt out on RPing and mostly chatted here. It started out as a game for her friends referred to as simply "Crossover RP", launched on January 4, 2015. Around November or December of 2015, the game began gaining attention. Tomo decided to update the game, as it was in a horrible state, mostly free-modeled. It was renamed to TMRCRPE, and by the final update, it was 100% original, using no free models. There was a blog for it at one point. When tickets were removed from Roblox, Tomo ended up becoming a little burnt out on it, but still cared enough to keep it open. Later on, Tomo decided to try to quit, and handed the project over to MissLadySeiga. Tomo returned later, bringing back the project as Crossover Universe. Roblox: Crossover Universe TMRCRPE was back, with new updates. The game was now referred to as Crossover Universe, and it was better than ever. However, this version of the game would be short-lived in comparison to TMRCRPE. CU began gaining visitors rapidly. However, with fame comes infamy, and some guy with 18 billion alts started harassing Touhou fans at the game. The mod team refused to do their job, and Tomo couldn't monitor it 24/7, so in late December of 2016, it was decided that the game would be closed, and would move exclusively to its Discord server. In February or March of 2017, it was discovered that the Roblox game had been shut down for its chat GUI. Discord Server & Forums All was going great, except for one thing: almost nobody had joined. The forums were opened on New Years Day, but never really caught on. Later, the same user who harassed Touhou fans at the game, along with someone either assumed to be the Roblox RPing community-infamous Hiyori or Iamabig, decided to raid the Discord one day. After that incident, it was decided to only give out the invite to trusted users and allow them to invite friends. The community was in a better state, although less active. Still, nearly no one had joined. Tomo assumed that it was due to users being too young, or unimaginative and therefore unable to roleplay on Discord. Later on, the Discord community grew. More injokes, channels being reorganized, and events scheduled (that never really worked out). This was the community that users dreamed of. But one day, one admin decided to delete many channels. Logs and part of the server's heritage was lost eternally. But the server moved on, thankfully. Soon enough, a welcome channel was added, and an invite link was posted on the community's website. Overall current state It's currently more of a funposting/discussion server. Roleplay has been mostly abandoned. Website Sometime in 2016, a website for CU was created, possibly around August or September. It started out looking like a 1998 GeoCities site. Later on, it was moved to FC2 and updated, still looking like trash, but not as severe. Eventually, the CU site was updated even further, making the site look at least somewhat okay. The current website can be found here. Category:Communities